Hikari
by Miickey
Summary: Will we always be together? Love's like glass. If I touch it, will it break? My heart's like that too, will even I break if you held me? SasuSaku. AU, R&R.
1. bloodlust

* * *

**A/N: Konnichawa mina! This is my very first fan fic and I hope you guys really like it. XD It came to me today because it was storming pretty bad down here and I guess 30 seconds to mars and lighting storms are the causes for my inspiration. It's a wonder I didn't get struck…**

* * *

**Gaara-kun: ….Here's Sakura's first FanFic even though she can't write worth shit.**

**Sakura-sama: Ne, Gaara that's rude! If you were in this story you'd be the first one to die!!!**

**Gaara-kun: Maybe that's a good thing because I wouldn't have to read this ridiculous story of yours.**

**Sakura-sama: *shoots Gaara-kun with a bazooka***

**Readers: *Sweatdrops* **

**Sakura-sama: Well while Gaara-kun is taking his long nap, I hope you guys enjoy my story!**

Pairing: Sasu/Saku

Summary: A 17 year old Sakura gets stuck at "The Manor" during a Typhoon that leaves her stranded and vulnerable and she must survive not knowing that someone else is living with her too…

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto, but I own the plot to this story.

**

* * *

**

**Bloodlust**

17 year old Haruno Sakura sat in the office for the 15th time this school semester and her senior year JUST started. "Sakura, you know the rules, 3 days suspension until we come back after the typhoon has past." The busty principle of the school said after giving her top student a harsh glare, that could make Orochimaru pee his pants and run for the hills screaming like a little girl. This 'top' student of hers just beat up the school cough cough Slut! cough Watanabe Ami for the 6th time this semester. What were the other times for? Being in the wrong place at the wrong time with Naruto-baka and his stupid pranks.

'Note to self: kill Naruto as soon as we get the hell up out of here.' she thought darkly to herself, while her inner was picturing ways to dispose of him, before people noticed he was missing and she'd be long gone. Without out realizing what she was doing, she let out a terrifying cackle of the thoughts of things she would do to poor Naru-chan.

"Oi Sakura? Sakura! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!!!" Yelled the angered blonde while slamming her fist into the desk, littered with empty bottles of sake and not surprisingly making a huge crack in it.

"Huh? Oh yea I won't do it anymore Tsunade-Shishou. Just tell her to stay away from me and we won't have any more problems."

"Yea yea whatever. Just get out of my office Haruno, your giving me a headache. …Damn I need more sake." muttered the now hung over blonde.

"Well maybe if you would stop drinking that stuff then you wouldn't be having headaches in the first place!" Sakura hollered, while slamming the door before her sensei could say anything else and made a mad dash out of the office. It was the last class of the day and she needed to get her books so she went to her locker and decided to think about what happened earlier at lunch today…

* * *

Lunch time

"Hey forehead, OVER HERE!!!" guess who? "Shut up PIG! I can hear you perfectly fine without you yelling!"

"Hmph! Whatever billboard brow" Sighing Sakura picked up her trey and made a beeline to get to her table and not paying attention like always, she bumped into the most popular, gorgeous, and nicest person of the school. Not.

"Ugh! Look what you and your large forehead did to my 5,000 dollar outfit did! Oh, don't know? You got that disgusting shit you call food ALL over it you bitch!" screeched the Queen bee of this school, Ami.

"Chill. It was an accident and it looked like you got that outfit from garbage can and you found only the scraps you slut." smirked the defiant pink haired girl.

"How dare you talk to me like that you ugly pink freak?!"Ami yelled while raising her hand aiming to slap Sakura hard across the face. Just as her face was less than an inch away from the girl's face, Sakura grabbed her wrist, finally snapping after hearing the words 'ugly' and 'freak' leave Ami's mouth.** 'Sai is the only one who can call me ugly and get away with it!!!'** roared her inner self, breaking through and punching Ami right in the face. Since the cafeteria was full, everyone had their cell phones out recording the fight, while cheering Sakura on because let's face it. Everyone hates Ami and Sakura and her friends are the only ones in the school that actually do something about her.

**"You think I'M ugly?! I'll show YOU ugly!!! SHANNARO!" **she screamed while throwing Ami across the room and pouncing on her again trying to rip her hair out.

"Guys, we better stop her before she kills her." Tenten said trying to get Naruto's attention.

"Awwww, but this fight is getting really good!"

"Just do it before Tsuna-"

"SAKURAAAAA!!!"

Too late. Sorry Sakura.

* * *

Back in Reality

"Oi, SAAAAAKUUURAAAA-CHAN!!!" yelled a very cute, but very annoying blonde ran over to glomp his best friend in a tight bear hug.

"Hello hag." greeted a very nice and handsome boy named Sai. Don't let looks fool you. Seriously.

"N-Naruto! C-Can't breath!"

"Gomen Sakura-chan." letting her go.

"So how many days did you get this time ugly?"

"…Sai, call me that one more time and I'll make sure your baby maker won't make any babies anymore. And I have 3 when we come back to school after the Typhoon" glowered a now very pissed off Sakura.

"At least I have one unlike Dickless over there and it's fully functioning. Why? Wanna make sure it is?" said a now smiling Sai.

"What the fuck did you just call me?!?!" said a now angry blonde, being held back by Sakura who was blushing like crazy. "Sh-Shut up! Where gonna be late to class so just stop it the both of you and just go to class." Sakura said while dragging Naruto with her. Said boy was still trying to claw Sai's eyes out.

**Will we always be together?**

**Love's fragile like glass. If I touch it, will it break?**

**My heart's like that too.**

**Will even I break if you held me?**

* * *

After class

"DING DONG" 'Finally schools over. Now I have to get home before it stars raining, but I have to pick up a few things first…' said a spaced out rosette girl.

"Ne, Sakura-san earlier today when you were in principle Tsunade's office I over heard Ami talking about getting even with you after school so you better watch out." said one of her classmates.

"Thanks Tegumi-san, but don't worry about me. I'll be alright." She grinned and said girl and walked out the classroom to go do get the things she needed for the storm.

"Hey Sakura-chan my beautiful youthful flower!" yelled some weird green spandex wearing guy with caterpillar brows and the strangest hair cut ever. "Hey Lee-san do you need anything?"

"Ah! Your beauty is as captivating as ever…Oh right! I wanted to know if you needed a walk home today since the storm is coming and if you need any protection from that unyouthful Ami on your way home since she might harm my blossom."

"Um...no thanks Lee. Don't worry about me ok? I'll make it home just fine and it might rain today so you should get home early too."

"Sniff! So youthful! If that is your wish then I'll fulfill it! See you in school on school Monday!" yelled Lee as he ran off scaring people with his youthfulness. Sweat dropping, Sakura continued on her walk to the store without realizing she was being followed by brain dead minions of certain girl who just her jaw broken in 3 different places.

**'Ne, you know were being followed right?' **said her inner.

"Eh, really? Well now that you think about I do have that feeling that I'm being watched…"

"Talking out loud to yourself you freak?" snickered one of her pursuers.

"What the hell did you call me?" Sakura said turning around only to find 8 guys from the football team walking straight towards her.

**'Shit we can't handle all of them by ourselves.'**

'Yea your right we have to run this time, but we'll Ami back for this.' replied a now running Sakura through to streets of Konoha. "Hey get back here pinky! We only wanna talk to you!" hollered one of the guys.

'Ha yea right, like I'm that stupid' she said while jumping over some huge fence she came across. It was the haunted mansion of the city. 'The Manor" is what people called it, because no one knows who lived in it since it was so long ago…when the city was first created, which was 700 years. **'Are you out of you mind?!'** screeched a now very scared inner.

'Well forget going shopping and we have no time to run all the way back to the house and besides there not following us anymore!' she exclaimed while running up the weeded cobblestones steps.

When she reached the door, she turned around to see none of the guys that were following her had stop to stare at her with fearful eyes. She took that chance to run inside the mansion and slamming the huge doors shut which weighs a ton at least, but we all know Sakura-chan has monstrous strength. All of a sudden this microburst of wind blasted her with such force, knocked her down. 'Holy crap what was that? Strange though…it felt like it came from inside the mansion…' Brushing that thought aside she felt cold and got the feeling she was being watch was such an intense bloodlust it made her shiver, not from the cold but fear.

"KABOOOOOM!!!" a lightning bolt just hit the ground outside of the city limits somewhere causing all the lights in the city to go off and that's when the downpour started.

**'Are you serious?! Now we have to sleep in here too?! I'm about to have an episode right now!!!'** shrieked her inner who was now repeatedly banging her head against a wall trying to knock herself out which eventually worked. Ignoring her now unconscious self, she saw a huge grand staircase that must have decent rooms, even though no one has lived here for hundreds of years. Oh, how wrong poor Sakura can be.

"Looks like I'll have to stay here until the Typhoon blows over" Sakura absent mindedly said out loud, not looking at where she's going **again** and trips on one of the steps, falling face first onto the ground, stabbing herself in the hand. Congrats Sakura, you're as klutzy as Naruto-baka now.

"DAMMIT!!! Like my forehead isn't big enough already!" She howled out in frustration. And since the girl was still hyped up on adrenaline one: she didn't notice she'd cut her hand and two: didn't realize someone was standing and staring at her only a couple of feet in front of her, plain as day. "I think that Ami bitch cursed me or something…"

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital

"ACHOO!!!" sneezed the slut of the school, oops I meant Ami. "Ami-chan are you alright?!" asked one of her skankified minions. "Yea I'm all right. Why the hell wouldn't I be?" The purple haired girl snapped back at the girl who obviously asked her the most stupidest thing in the world. And right when she said that, a lightning bolt struck into the life support machine she was on and electrified her. Poor Ami-chan…

Back at the mansion

"Ouch! I really need to stop the bleeding." Sakura muttered out loud, after realizing she had cut herself on one of the rotten post from the stairs. Wincing from the pain she walked right into in a warm, but hard wall. 'Owww…what is wrong with me? Now I'm running into really warm walls! Wait a sec…warm? And it's wearing clothes?! …oh shit.' There it was again, that bloodlust feeling. 'Should I look? I don't want to, but my body won't move and it feels like I have to look…' and there he was looming right above her with eyes as red as blood staring straight at her, with an aura so dark that, it alone was suffocating her.

"W-Who are you?" was all she said before passing out before hearing,

"…Uchiha S…"

**A/N: First chappie for this story done! I hope you guys like it 'cuz this is my first fan fic. If you like review because it fuels my imagination to make the next chapter better and longer than the ones before. I know I'm asking a lot, but is 10 reviews too much to ask? I'll post my chapters at least every week. and no Ami isn't dead but you guys can tell I don't really like her. XD**

**Gaara-kun: That is the dumbest chapter you've ever written.**

**Sakura-sama: Panda your alive and mean!**

**Gaara-kun: …What did you just call me?**

**Sakura-sama: hehe…nothing at all…Panda! *Starts running for the hills* **

**Gaara-kun: *Chases after her with a knife* Review. That's the only thing that'll save her life right now, and yours.**

**Readers: *Sweatdrops but reviewed anyways to save their own lives***


	2. Shrouded in Darkness

**A/N: Konnichiwa mina. This is the second chapter to Hikari. I hope it's better than the first and sorry for the ridiculously long update. Blame school and my laziness. Enjoy**

**Gaara-kun: See? What did I tell you, you idiot. You didn't get TEN reviews like you asked for last chapter did you? No? It's because you're pathetic.**

**Sakura-sama: …**

**Gaara: Where's the kun at and why aren't you yelling at me with your smart ass comments?**

**Sakura-sama: *packs all of Gaara's stuff and puts them in a pile and sets it on fire, including him too***

**Readers: *slowly back away from the highly pissed of Sakura***

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto, but I own the plot and what not of this story**

Shrouded in Darkness

* * *

_Running. Screams. More running and more screams pierce throughout the once quiet streets, filling the air with dread. The stench of blood. It's everywhere, staining the walls of houses and dismembered bodies littering the ground with lifeless eyes staring straight into her soul, as if blaming her for not saving them. It was always her fault. Always. She shuddered while closing her own eyes, trying to block out her most painful memory she kept hidden and locked away. The girl is terrified, desperate in finding a way out of this cursed place. _

_Looking toward the moon for guidance, she realizes, it too is tainted by blood that was spilt from the innocent people of the massacred village…but who would do such a thing? She thought, sprinting throughout the empty streets. She didn't know where she was going, but it felt like someone or something was beckoning to her. Lungs finally screaming and muscles contrasting in protest, the girl slowed her pace until she collapsed onto the ground beneath her breathing heavily exhaling. The inhaling, taking in dirt as well. Coughing, spasms racked through her body, putting her in white hot pain until the attacks ended. _

_Minutes later yet another scream filled the air. It was the least humane scream she's heard and it vibrated throughout the destroyed village. Painstakingly she rose to her feet and ran off again. Not away from the sound, but towards it. She didn't know why she was here of who was causing all of this, just find the person in so much pain. The girl couldn't bear letting someone die, when she knew she might've been able to save them. Finally. She made it to a clearing where she heard the screams. Bending down she caught her breath and looked back up only to have it stop again. Fire. Smoke. Bodies. It was everywhere engulfing them into the fiery pits of Hades. _

_There were two people standing on top of the mounds of dead bodies. One was laying limp in the other's tight grip while he was smirking maliciously. Blood was pouring from the gash on his neck. All of a sudden the smirking man ripped the other's head off like it was nothing. Clouds formed overhead, blocking out the tainted moon, then it began to rain blood, like the body tumbling to the earth below. Said man was not smirking anymore, but laughing while blood was seeping through his raven locks and clothes, for she too was soaked in blood, matting her cherry blossom hair. Mow clamping her mouth shut, she realized she gasped out loud and he was now glaring at her with eyes showing nothing at all hidden in his void less pools of Obsidian. Snapping out of her daze, the girl quickly noticed he acknowledged her presence and fled. Running back into the village, she glanced over her shoulder to see him nowhere in site. _

_Sighing with relief, the blood soaked pinkette ran into a compound and dashed inside the manor before reading the surname 'Uchiha' written in ancient kanji. Exhausted. She so tired she repeats in her head, but knows she has to run away from that…monster. Reaching her limit, she burst through a random door, which happened to be a guest room; she fell to the ground not bothering to pull herself unto the bed. Minutes pass by. Nothing. She could cry out of sheer joy thinking she was out of the woods, but she was wrong and far from it. DEAD wrong. Footsteps. She can hear them quietly and calmly walking throughout the house. A sense if dread envelops her body, dousing her in with fear. _

_He can smell it along with dried blood from the fools he murdered earlier. Black eyes disappeared and were replaced with red glowing eyes, searching for their next prey. The girl never knew how it felt to die. Pain and loneliness? Yes, but never death nor did she want to. Many thoughts flashed through the girl's mind, some of them happy, but most of them painful and melancholy. Without time to react, she let the most horrendous memory cloud her mind in years since it first started._

* * *

-7 years ago-

"Haku! Haku-kun where are you?!" called out a pink haired little girl trying to find her best friend. "Come on, this isn't funny! It's getting dark Haku-kun!" the girl had tears in her eyes, desperate to find her said boy. 'Okaa-san said not to go into the forest when the sun goes down…it's already dar-?!'

"AHHHHH!" Screamed the girl. Her red bow that framed her bangs flopped down and covered her eyes making her momentarily blind. Finally knowing what it was, she pressed them firmly back, while her face was as red as a tomato (1). Laughter. It was all around her now, echoing through the trees, making them look menacing and at any moment their branches shooting out, grabbing the poor girl, engulfing her into the shadows never to see the sun again. Gasping at the sudden change of scenery of the forest, the girl didn't notice pale ice blue eyes glaring at the girl hungrily until it spoke.

"Girl, what are you doing out here in such a place like this?" Gulping she meekly replied, "O-Okaa-san said I should never talk to strangers."

"Yes that is rather true indeed," He said stepping out into the moonlight, earning a small intake of air from the rosette "But didn't you just talk to me?" Just staring wide-eyed at the beautiful man before her, she made no move to respond to his question. Chuckling the man suggested, "Maybe you would like to speak to someone you know. Come out Haku." With that said, rustling by a near-by bush beside the man revealed a pale brown long haired boy stepping out with a demeanor as calm and completely normal, except for only few could notice the crazed bloodlust behind them.

"Haku! Haku where did you run off to?! I was looking for you everywhere for you!" Cried out the girl as she began to run towards the boy, until she froze when a bone chilling warning encased her body, filling her veins with ice. Pure fear. It radiated off her in waves which _they _could smell in an instant. Smirking the taller man barked out "Scared girl? Whatever gave you such a thought? Isn't this the boy you were searching so desperately for?" Faking innocence, the boy explained

"…-chan he's right. There's nothing to be afraid of." A small smiled graced his lips as his eyes paled from his usually bright chocolate brown eyes to a blue hue the same as the man who did this to him.

"H-Haku…your eyes, they're blue!" gasped a stupefied pinkette. "Hai. Pretty ne?"

"…Sure Haku-kun. Let's just get out of here please?" she pleaded while slowly walking up to him, glancing at the other man who hadn't moved an inch yet, for he was too busy staring at her, causing an involuntary shake of fear to rake her body. Unbearable tension filled the air as she reached out for Haku, while sweat lined her brow. Grabbing his hand finally, she pulled but he didn't budge.

"Haku? What's wrong? Come on. Let's. GO!" she yelled still trying to yanked the boy who seemed to be rooted to the spot as he just stared at her. Getting frantic by the minute, the girl gave up and decided to go home and find help. Turning around to walk away, a tight grip latched onto her small and delicate wrist.

"Baka that hurts! Stop it!" The poor cherry blossom wailed out as salty tears trailed down her heart-shaped face. Pain and confusion, clearing showing upon her face had no effect on Haku as he was gripping even harder with every passing second. Bowing her head low she covered her pain stricken eyes with her pink locks and cried. She knew she couldn't fight them off and sobbed even louder, not caring about the weakness she showed. Hearing the cry, something snapped inside of Haku and the other just laughed at her pain.

"Girl it's too late now and it'll last only a few seconds." Sniffling the girl tried to stop the tears that were endlessly falling down her rosy cheeked face; she heard a strained, but soft voice enter her eyes.

"I want you to run away as far as you can away from here okay? Take the path behind you and I'll hold him for as long as I can. I'll always remember the fun we had together…-chan." It came from Haku as a single tear slid down his alabaster face. Shocked the girl looked up to see his face, but he already released his grip and before she could even blink he charged at the man who was as shocked as she was.

"RUN NOW!" he bellowed as he tackled the man to the ground stabbing him in the chest. She couldn't move. Just couldn't as she watched her best friend trying to save her life, but the man was too strong. In a matter of seconds that seemed like an eternity to her, the older man had Haku by the neck, squeezing the life out of him. She couldn't speak nor stand when her knees buckled and gave out underneath her. The girl cried and cried until suddenly the man twisted Haku's neck and sliced his head off, before a small smile plastered his face for the last time. A haunting sad smile that would stay with her, blaming the girl for everything. Blood rained everywhere. The girl snapped when it mixed with her tears. She ran. Ran and cried while dodging roots and branches sticking out of the ground.

The heavens decided to curse her life as Haku's smile flashed through her mind, causing her to trip over a root as she covered her arms to protect her face, in the process slamming her arms into rocks cutting into her bare flesh. Screaming out in pain, she picked herself up and sprinted off again. Blood was everywhere. Clothes, skin, pools of it tainted the ground leaving a trail on the ground. She was losing too much, but she was almost there. She could make it. All of a sudden she got a dull, aching buzz in the back of her head. At first she thought it was because of the amount of blood she's losing, but it felt…different. The a full force of weight collided into her and knocked the wind out of her tired body. The taste of metallic iron enveloped her mouth as it choked her, sending her into hacking coughs relentlessly. Instantly she was harshly shoved into a tree causing bark to cut into her skin opening closed wounds and creating fresh new ones.

"Girl I'm going to bleed you dry." growled a feral animalistic voice that belonged to the man she was running from. Tired of it all, she wanted everything to end. All of it, the pain. Everything. Harshly sinking his fangs into her neck, she made no move to stop him; at least she couldn't even if she tried. Closing her eyes as she grew dizzy and light headed, she could feel her life slowly being taken away form her. The girl grew cold, but didn't mind, for she was on the verge of blacking out. That smile again. It scared her, but realized Haku wanted her to live, so he could blame her with that smile for the rest of her life (2). Using her last ounce of strength she screamed. It came out hoarse and weak, yet certain ears miles away heard it. He followed the source not really caring as to why someone would scream in such a way, just merely curious to see what had happened. Seconds ticked by as he reached the site where he saw a pink haired girl being bitten by another one of his kind.

His kind? Feh, a dirty bastard that kills and dares to expose vampires are nothing, but weak, naïve pieces of shit that need to be disposed of.

"Nell explain yourself." said man turned away from the girl which such speed, a human would surely get whiplash. His eyes were blazed with anger as someone dared to interrupt his 'meal', but quickly grew wide with fear as he stared into his.

"U-Uchiha-sama! I deeply apologize for the state which you have currently seen me in." He stuttered while he deeply bowed.

"Who is she?" Ignoring the man's petty apologies.

"J-Just some girl I found wandering around in the forest." He stated, mind not functioning due to fear controlling his body as he spoke out the next words that would surely get him killed. "She threw holy water on me." Gasping, he covered his mouth chastising himself for such a ridiculous excuse. 'Holy water?!' he roared in his head.

"I ap-apologize Uchiha-sama for m-" He didn't have time to finish before the man in front of him only glared at him, before dropping to the ground dead, blood leaking out of his eyes, nose and mouth. The girl was slipping, he could feel it. Before she fell to the earth below her a strong pair of hands grabbed hold of her like a bride, supporting her small frame. She lazily opened her eyes to look into crimson red ones as they glared back into her bright emerald eyes, which now look dull and broken. Smiling weakly at him she asked,

"What's your name?" Barely above a whispered he strained just a bit to catch her words.

"…Sasuke." Her smile grew a bit after hearing this information and a lone tear left her young porcelain face, before losing conscious in her new lover's arms (3).

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**We've never met...but why do I feel so connected to you?**

**Do you feel the same?**

**I'm breaking, but if not I'll understand**

**From Heaven, my tears of happiness will wash away your sorrow. We'll be together someday, won't we?**

* * *

-Present-

Tears pool at the corners of her eyes, stinging the back of her throat as she tried to hold in the sobs that would give her away from the man threatening to kill her at any time. 'I haven't cried since that day,' Sakura sadly thought to herself. The footsteps were getting closer with every step. Five seconds. Tap, tap. Four seconds, tap, tap, tap. Three seconds.

'What was his name?' she hissed. Two seconds. Ta- opening the door stood the man she feared most. His eyes scared her the most, yet oddly they looked so familiar…He smirked at her as he walked over to her and grabbed her by the neck. 'Honey and rainwater?' He thought as memories flooded his mind. This scent reminded him of a young girl he met a decade ago, but it was drenched in blood and fear so he had a hard time of remembering who it was. Emerald clashed with crimson as they gazed at each other. Then it hit them both like a ton of falling bricks.

'Those eyes…' he thought staring intently at her.

"S-Sakuse-kun?!" Then everything went black.

**Naruto-baka: *ahem* Now that Gaara's in the hospital and Sakura-sama is in a psycho ward I'll tell you what the heck is goin on in this confusing chapter.**

**Readers: You get confused with everything Naruto**

**Naruto-baka: *glares***

**Readers: *Shuts up***

**Naruto-baka: Anyways, (1) Sasuke likes tomatoes so yea… (2) Sakura blames herself for what happened to Haku and purposely makes herself feel depressed at times because of it. (3) Since she's just a little girl, obviously she's gonna fall for him!**

**Readers: *Flabbergasted***

**Naruto-baka: What?!**

**A/N: I hope that chappie was okay and everything. Just to let you guys know, in this story Sakura is mentally ill and can sometimes suffer amnesia heheh…and sorry for the cliff. And this time can I get at least 5 reviews? I mean last time it was 10 so it won't be that hard will it? And if you guys actually read these author notes, then you can happily put 'I eat babies' when you review, just to make sure. Kinda weird, kinda random. I just wanna know if you guys do or not. Call it an experiment lol. Next chapter won't take so long to be posted I swear! Continuing on with my rambling, my friend XxXChiharu-chan-1000-SpringsXx made a very great heart wrenching, makes you wanna scream for more Naruto fic. It's called "Daybreak Reveries" and won't be realised 'til May 27th. Check it out for more info!**

_~Sakura-sama~_


	3. Author's Notice

It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry for the long wait guys, but a brand new chapter will be out next week for all of my stories. Thank you to those who still stuck with me throughout this. I really appreciate it.

Also add me on Facebook if you have one/want to. Just go to my profile for the link :)


End file.
